


City Hall

by HaleyLovesVirgil



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, City Hall Bombing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Peter Parker, Light Angst, Post City Hall, Tags Are Hard, Vomiting, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyLovesVirgil/pseuds/HaleyLovesVirgil
Summary: MJ wakes up after the bombing and finds herself rushing to save Peter.Mostly just a missing scene that I wanted to see because I love MJ and Peter's relationship
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	City Hall

She opened her eyes to the heavy, thick smell of smoke in the air, and the sound of horrified screams tearing through the once peaceful, triumphant afternoon. She pried her heavy eyelids open and groaned, pushing herself up on her elbows. She blinked blearily for a moment, trying to dig up the memories of the afternoon. What was going on again?

She took a deep breath, gently probing her body before realizing she was fine. She had hit the back of her head on the pavement but she otherwise felt fine, other than a few bumps and bruises.

As she listened to the first responders calling out orders and directions over their megaphones, the events of the afternoon rushed back to her in a flood that overwhelmed her so fast it felt like whiplash.

The ceremony. The explosion.

**_"GET DOWN!"_ **

A warm form tackling her to the ground before being thrown away from her by the blast.

_Peter._

"Peter!" She cried, immediately flinging herself onto her hands and knees to look around desperately to find her best friend. The best friend that had thrown himself over her to protect her from the explosion that had ripped through the crowd so close to them that she could still smell the fire.

She gazed around the area, soaking in the views of devastation and carnage and death. She gagged and almost threw up when she saw a mangled body not far from where she and Peter had been standing. The poor man never stood a chance.

She had to find Peter.

She coughed and squinted through the smoke, searching desperately for the young scientist.

She spotted him lying on his side about seven feet away. He'd been blown aside like a ragdoll by the explosion, his face scuffed and his side covered in ash and dirt. He looked so pale and broken, his nose bleeding and his lip split. The back of his shirt had been singed and torn away, burns marring the tender freckled skin of his upper shoulders and his back. He was unconscious, blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth and his limbs splayed haphazardly around him. His hair was soaked with blood that ran down the side of his face.

She panicked. She scrambled to his side, her hands hovering tentatively over his chest like he was made of glass that might shatter if she touched him in the wrong place. He looked so small, vulnerable. She was so afraid of touching him, afraid that if she checked for a pulse she'd find none.

A ragged, crackling breath erupting from his lips shocked her system back into the present, and she leaped into action.

It wasn't safe here. Debris was collapsing everywhere and Demons were approaching with swords and guns to kill the stragglers. If she didn't get him out of here, neither of them would ever stand a chance. She had to move him. Even if it meant hurting him, she had to get him away.

She put her arms under his and grunted as she desperately tried to drag him away from the scene. He was a lot heavier than he looked, but it wasn't exactly the first time she'd carried him.

First time dragging him out of fire though.

"Come on MJ, you've got this, you can do it!" She coached herself as she yanked Peter's limp body backward. She groaned and adjusted her grip, taking another step back. She stumbled and tripped over a rock, landing on her rear with a grunt. Curse her for wearing these stupid platform heels. She reached down and snapped the heels off, turning the nice shoes into crude flats. She struggled to her feet, preparing to pull Peter away once more.

Suddenly, there were people surrounding her. "Ma'am, are you okay?" A young man asked. He seemed well mannered enough, but he was more concerned about getting everyone away from danger.

She blinked and shook her head to snap herself out of it. "Y-yeah, I'm okay." She swallowed thickly. "But my friend, he's-"

He nodded. "Come with me." He murmured, cutting her off. He helped lift Peter off the ground by his legs while another young man got his shoulders. It would be a lot faster. She briefly glanced to her side at the sound of Rio, Jefferson's wife, crying out for her son as another man helped to carry Miles away from the carnage. She shook her head and returned her attention to her friend, who was now being gently lowered to the ground a good ways away from all the Demons and their swords and guns. 

"Peter! Peter, can you hear me? Say something, please!" She begged desperately, the adrenaline beginning to give way to fear. She continued to shake him weakly, kneeling over his prone form. Tears, hot and salty, flowed freely down her face. She tuned out the sound of Rio beside her, all her attention drawn to the young injured brunette at her feet. Why wasn't he responding?

"Peter, squeeze my hand if you can hear me!" She choked on a sob, holding his hand tightly. His was cold, clammy, and limp in hers. He didn't respond. She carefully checked around his head and found the head wound, a nasty, deep gash on his forehead where he hit the ground that was steadily matting his soft brown hair with blood. The rusty smell that accompanied it made her gag violently, but she shut her eyes tight and swallowed hard to keep today's lunch down as best she could.

She continued to desperately try to wake Peter, struggling to keep her composure even when EMTs began to arrive. It wasn't until she felt one of his ribs shift beneath her fingers that she turned and retched violently into the dirt, emptying the contents of her stomach on the ground. A stranger rubbed her back, holding her bangs out of her eyes until she caught her breath. She sniffled and wiped her mouth with her sleeve and pulled herself back to Peter's side.

An EMT settled at her side and reached to start assisting Peter, and MJ instinctively tried to smack the women's hand away, defensive of her friend. The young EMT sighed sympathetically. "Ma'am, he needs medical attention. I know you're worried but he could die if he has any internal injuries." She explained gently, placing a hand on MJ's arm.

MJ hesitated and then nodded weakly. "Okay. Okay, please help him." She swallowed, her voice trembling. She sniffled softly, allowing the EMT's partner to give her a once over and patch up the small cut on her head.

After that was taken care of, she stood and began to pace back and forth, nibbling at her fingernail as she watched them administer emergency first aid and hook up an IV before loading him onto the gurney to transport Peter to the hospital.

Just as they had gotten him strapped in and ready to load onto the ambulance, he let out a long groan and weakly started struggling against the straps of the gurney, likely out of fear and confusion. MJ rushed forward and took his hand. "Easy Peter, easy. You're safe, I'm here." Her voice trembled nervously. "Come on tiger, come back to me." She murmured, hoping to soothe him enough to make sure he didn't harm himself.

Peter's eyelids pried themselves open, revealing his beautiful, gentle, warm chestnut eyes. They were glazed and hazy, but he was there, awake and somewhat alert.

She sighed in relief. "Hey Pete, you with me?" She asked softly, a warm smile crossing her face as she squeezed his hand.

He blinked blearily. "M...MJ?" He mumbled in confusion, clearly going through the same bout of disorientation she had. The moment he realized where he was and what was happening, his eyes widened in fear. "Th- the bombing- I've gotta-" he tried to sit up but winced and hissed, clutching his ribs. She gently pushed him back down onto the gurney.

"Oh no you don't Peter." She chided. "Stay on this gurney or so help me I will put you in the hospital for even longer than the bomb." She warned with a growl. She softened when he seemed to deflate a little. "You're gonna be okay, Pete. I promise." She climbed into the ambulance with the EMT and Peter, not letting herself leave his line of sight.

Peter blinked slowly, his eyes searching hers with mild curiosity. "You okay?" He asked carefully, clearly struggling to stay awake. He squinted against the bright lights in the ambulance; his head must have been bothering him.

MJ let out a shocked, incredulous laugh. "A-Are you kidding me? You just shoved me out of the way and caught an explosion to the back and you're asking _me_ if _I'm_ okay?!" She cried in amazement. Before he could answer, she signed and shook her head. "You know what? Don't answer that. I'm not actually that surprised." She let out a breathy laugh. "Yes Peter, I'm okay. I'm more worried about you right now." She murmured and gently squeezed his hand, giving him a warm, fond look. "Just...just take it easy okay?"

He nodded weakly and rested against the rather uncomfortable pillows, too tired to argue with her about it this time, though he watched her silently and never let go of her hand.

MJ was quiet and contemplative throughout the rest of the journey; it was clear she was grappling with something in her head, her gaze distant and thoughtful.

And she was. Even after all the grief she'd given him, even after the way she'd treated him the last six months, even after the way she's been sneaking around behind his back and getting herself into trouble, Peter still threw her out of the way of a bomb. He chose her over a rally full of people in a split-second decision. He chose her over his responsibility. And even though it didn't seem becoming of Spiderman, she found herself feeling incredibly honored and proud.

Her heart swelled to three times its size with that revelation. She softened and smiled quietly to herself as she let the EMTs unload Peter and rush him into an exam room. She hesitated for a moment and then sat in a stiff chair in the waiting room so she could be there when he was settled in, fidgeting nervously with her watch. He'd given it to her to alert him in case she ever needed his help. She sighed and shook her head. They needed to talk.

It didn't take long for them to find Peter was concussed from the fall, had two cracked ribs from being thrown, a split lip where his teeth had cut through when he fell, and blunt force trauma to his abdomen from the explosion. However, they were shocked to find no internal injuries- none left unhealed anyway. She was relieved he had his powers right now, so very relieved. The faster he healed the faster she could let go of all this worry. She just hoped he would take it easy, just this once.

Who was she kidding?

When she was finally allowed to go and see Peter, he was already settled into a room and sleeping peacefully. She carefully sat down in the chair beside his bed, reaching out and gently brushing his filthy hair from his eyes. She frowned at how dirty he still looked. She gently took a towelette from her pocket and wiped away some of the dirt and grime that had gathered on his face. She sighed softly. "Idiot." She murmured. But then, she smiled fondly and rolled her eyes. Even after everything they'd been through, he was still just as selfless and kind as she remembered. She loved that about him.

_She loved **him.**_

How could she not? He was sweet and lovable and handsome, and he always felt the need to put others first. He'd always had her heart, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

She rubbed her sore head and yawned tiredly, settling into her chair as she waited patiently for Peter to come around. She was exhausted.

She didn't have to wait long though, because within a few minutes he was stirring awake again. He let out a long groan of pain, and she gently squeezed his hand to bring him to attention. "Pete, you with me?" She asked softly, encouraging him to speak. "Open your eyes for me, tiger." She coaxed, gently stroking his soft, messy brown hair.

Peter's eyelids fluttered open and he blinked at her with eyes much less glazed and glassy than before. She smiled brightly, happy to see him doing better. "Welcome back." She murmured, gently booping him on the nose.

Peter seemed a little confused again, understandably. "Wh-where?" He croaked weakly.

"Mercy General. Are you feeling alright?" She asked carefully, rubbing her thumb over the top of his hand- it was still a little covered in dirt and scraped up from the pavement.

"Like I got hit b-" he coughed harshly and winced, visibly in pain. "by a bus." He continued. He looked it too.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be just fine. Doctors said so!" She insisted. Then, she gasped and facepalmed. "Oh gosh- I forgot to call May. Give me just a minute okay Pete?" She began to reach for her phone.

"No- not May." He caught her hand in alarm. "D-don't want her to worry." He rasped desperately.

MJ scoffed in disbelief. "Peter you just got blown like ten feet by a _bomb,_ she's going to worry anyway. We should at least let her know you're not _dead_." She pointed out exasperatedly.

Peter hesitated and then sighed. "Okay, okay." He mumbled, then threw his arm that didn't have the IV in it over his eyes and winced.

MJ noticed his discomfort and stood, moving over and carefully dimming the lights. "Better tough guy?" She asked with a knowing grin.

Peter chuckled and then flinched, clutching his ribs. "Yeah-" he strained, wincing in pain. "Thanks. Hurts to laugh." He smiled grimly. "Hey uh- do you know what all happened while I was out?" He asked hesitantly, hoping to gain more insight.

MJ sighed and shook her head while she dialed May's number. "I'm not sure- I know Miles made it out okay, last I checked, but I didn't exactly stick around much to figure out what had happened, and with you hurt..." She bit her lip. "I just don't know Pete."

Peter sighed and shook his head. "It's okay MJ. Thank you. You saved me."

MJ paused before she pressed talk. "Seriously? _I_ saved _you?_ " She scoffed and shook her head. "You're- you're so- gah..." she groaned with frustration before rolling her eyes and pressing the call button, leaving Peter just a little bit confused.

She turned away to talk to May, and it was clear she had to reassure her that her nephew was okay before she could get a word in edgewise. "Okay May- no, he's okay. Take it easy. We're at Mercy General. We'll explain everything when you get here. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to- well let's skip that part for now. Okay, bye." She hung up and sighed, returning her phone to her pocket.

After a moment, she turned back and smiled. "She's on her way. She says she's glad you're okay and to get some rest before she grounds you." She smirked humorously.

Peter scoffed. "Ground me? I'm twenty-three years old!" He exclaimed, then groaned, wincing a little. "Okay yeah- maybe rest sounds good." He sighed tiredly, sinking into the pillows.

She chuckled under her breath and shook her head in exasperation. "Rest easy Pete, I'll be here when you wake up. Pinky swear." She promised with a warm and comforting smile. MJ gently placed a hand on his leg and then sat back down in her chair to get comfortable for a few hours.

Peter smiled exhaustedly and let his eyelids drift shut, quickly fading back into unconsciousness, relieving him from the pain of his killer headache.

She was true to her word. Peter woke later that night to the sound of May and MJ chatting quietly so as not to disturb him from his slumber. He stretched, feeling a hell of a lot better than he had before. He moved to try to sit up but there was a warm hand on his chest suddenly, pressing him back down on the pillows. "Easy tiger, no getting up. May's orders." MJ teased playfully, much to Peter's chagrin.

May chuckled at her nephew and his friend. "She's right Peter, dear. If you get out of that bed I'll ground you for a year, and I don't care how old you are." She chided gently. They must have been talking about his embarrassment at her phone call. Either that or she just knew him that well. "I'm so glad you're okay," May murmured and rubbed his shoulder gently, her tone of voice shifting to a more serious one. She did genuinely seem upset.

Peter smiled warmly at his aunt, hoping to reassure her that he was alright. "I'm glad you're here." He paused thoughtfully for a moment, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. "Hey, MJ? Have you heard anything about Officer Davis and his family?" He asked tentatively, hoping beyond hope that the news would be good.

Judging by the way the look on her face shifted, it wasn't going to be.

She looked to May and hesitated nervously. "Pete..." she paused for a long moment and sighed, closing her eyes and just letting loose. Like ripping off a bandaid. "Jefferson Davis was killed in the explosion. His son Miles and his wife Rio have been treated for minor injuries." She admitted, already knowing how Peter would feel about the revelation.

Peter looked horrified and pale as a sheet, and he closed his eyes and lifted a stressed hand to pinch the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "God..." he sighed resignedly. "How many are..." he trailed off, clearly already beginning to feel that survivor's guilt seeping into his chest.

"Dead? At least twenty, maybe more." MJ admitted sadly. "I'm so sorry Peter." She said, gently placing a hand on his thigh in an attempt to comfort him.

"No, don't apologize." He insisted. "You couldn't have done anything." He gently squeezed her hand, shaking off his thoughts for the time being and focusing on his friend. "I'm just glad you're okay." He gave her a gentle, hesitant smile, though it was clear he still felt bad about the whole situation. A child had lost his father because of him, how could he not?

"Of course I'm okay Pete, you saved my _life!_ " She huffed in exasperation. "I owe you one. Or twenty." She shook her head fondly. "Remind me to call you an idiot when you're feeling a little better." She joked, gently nudging his leg.

Peter smiled and rolled his eyes. "I would have done it for anyone." He blushed and shrugged, trying to be humble.

"But you didn't. You did it for me." She murmured, then smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Pete. I would be dead if it weren't for you." She whispered, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. She never wanted to let go of that hand again. She'd been so afraid she'd lost him. Again.

"Of course MJ." He whispered, gently squeezing her hand back and then yawning tiredly. He felt so drained and sore.

"Get some rest, Peter." May smiled at her nephew. "I'm proud of you." She praised softly, gently smoothing his bangs back from his eyes.

Peter beamed exhaustedly and then let his eyelids flutter gently shut, comforted by the presence of his family.

MJ sighed softly and turned her gaze to May, giving her a solemn yet hopeful look. She returned it with a comforting smile and a gentle pat on the back, and MJ felt the tension drain from her shoulders. "We're okay MJ," May murmured before walking off to get them some water.

Yeah.

_They were okay._


End file.
